Dis moi  OS
by Klariss
Summary: OOC. Kévin/Yann
1. Chapter 1

**Dis-moi (OS).**

_Avant-propos : Je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec ces fictions. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jérémy)_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il flotte. Sur un petit nuage. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. Depuis qu'il s'est avancé dans ce bureau. Précédé de Nicole Mercier. Ses yeux. L'ont tout de suite hypnotisé. Sa carrure. Athlétique. A en faire baver tous les chippendales du monde. Son visage joueur. Enfantin. Un peu intimidé. Cette gentillesse. Qui s'en est dégagé. Dès que son regard s'est posé sur lui. Son côté protecteur. S'est éveillé. Comme jamais. Il n'avait été sollicité.

8 ans. Qu'il travaille dans ce commissariat. Et jamais. Au grand jamais. Il n'avait été emporté dans les tourbillons de la passion. Ce pincement au cœur. Sévère. Intense. Qui l'a cloué sur place. Il a déjà été amoureux. Quelques fois. Mais jamais comme ça. 1 mois. Qu'ils se côtoient tous les jours. 1 mois. Qu'il s'éternise dans le bleu. Qu'il sent parfois ailleurs. Comme perdu. Dans ce voile de tristesse. Qu'il aimerait lui enlever. Qu'il aimerait partager. Pour le soutenir.

Mais il ne lui parle pas. Du moins, pas de ça. De tout. De la pluie. Des affaires en cours. De son enfance. De son exil forcé sur Paris. De son pays Basque natal. Mais non. Pas de ça. De ce truc. Qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Et qui le bouffe. Ne pas savoir… Il est flic. Les enquêtes, c'est son métier. Déchiffrer les gens. Déceler les mensonges. Mais lui. Pour ce truc-là. Il n'y arrive pas.

Alors il continue de déjeuner avec lui. Tous les midis. De se faire attentionné. Lorsque son sourire apparaît. Mais tellement faux. Parfois. Il se méfie. De ses « ça va ». Alors qu'il sent. Qu'il sait. Que ça ne va pas. Mais il tient... Cette comédie. Juste pour lui. Il se fait l'oreille. De ses rares plaintes. Le corps. Pour le porter. Le cœur. Pour l'aimer. Comme il devrait être aimé.

Il sait. Qu'il est en couple. Maqué. Il ne connait rien. De l'homme qui partage sa vie. Depuis 2 ans déjà. Kévin ne lui en parle pas. Jamais. Sujet tabou. Il l'a senti. Quelques fois. Hésitant. A l'entrainer. Dans une confidence. Une confession. Qu'il n'a jamais réussi à faire.

Et ça lui fait mal. De le voir souffrir. En silence. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il était heureux. Alors que lui sait. Que ce n'est pas le cas. Que quelque chose ne va pas. Témoin muet. D'un paraître déguisé. D'une vie dissimulée. Combien de fois l'a-t-il incité à parler. Ses « Dis-moi », qu'il lui a adressé des centaines de fois. Et auxquels, la seule et même réponse a raisonné : « Y'a rien à dire ». Il a tant de fois. Voulu lui dire. Ce qu'il ressent. Qu'il l'aime. Qu'il n'en peut plus. De ce voile. Sur ses yeux. Qu'il ferait tout. Pour récolter son vrai sourire. A chaque fois. Qu'ils se voient.

Ca le martèle. A l'intérieur. De le voir. S'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. De ne pas savoir. Comment le rattraper. Comment le ramener. Dans la sérénité. Dans la vie. La vraie. Qui pourrait s'ouvrir à lui. Alors qu'il ne la connaît pas. Son sang bouillonne. Lorsqu'au détour de regards. De paroles. Il le sent. Perdu. Comme si. Il n'y croyait plus.

Alors il lui prend la main. La serre. En silence. Lorsque ses yeux se perlent. Sans annonce. Et se sèchent. Tout aussi rapidement. Leurs doigts se sont noués. Plus d'une fois. Yann sait. Qu'il lui plait. Mais ne comprend pas. Pourquoi. Il refuse. De tenter. Il le sait avec quelqu'un. Mais l'amour. Ne devrait pas être comme ça. Triste et muet. Ecorché à vif.

Il le voit se lever. Sa main encore dans la sienne. Lui sourit. Pour réchauffer ce froid qui l'habite. Et Kévin. Lui décroche son plus beau sourire. Le vrai. Qui éclaire son visage. Se reflète dans ses yeux. Laisse transparaître. Ses deux magnifiques fossettes. Que Yann caresse. Dès qu'elles apparaissent. Cette peau douce. Que ses doigts ont gravé. Cette chaleur. Qu'il laisse danser. Dans son corps. Au contact du sien. De sa paume contre la sienne.

Yann : T'as fini ?

Kévin : Pour aujourd'hui.

Yann : Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?

Kévin : 9h

Yann : Je passe te chercher ?

Kévin : Dans l'autre rue…

Toujours cette proposition. Qu'il lui fait. Lorsqu'ils embauchent à la même heure. Toujours cette réponse. Invariable. Et ce voile. Qui revient. A chaque fois. Il le voit s'éloigner. Puis se retourner. Revenir vers lui. A grands pas. Il retient son souffle. C'est la première fois. Qu'il fait ça. Se nourrit. De cette main. Qui reprend la sienne. Le contact de ses lèvres. Sur ses doigts. Ce regard azur. Qu'il voit enfin pétiller.

Kévin : Merci. Merci Yann. De tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Yann : Je fais pas grand-chose.

Kévin : Tu…

Yann : Dis-moi.

Kévin : T'es là. Et c'est tout ce qu'il n'est pas.

Un dernier regard. Et cette fois. Son dos disparait dans la foule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Allongé dans le lit. Il repense à ses yeux verts. Qui l'ont happé au premier regard. A cet homme. Qui le couve du regard. Comme jamais il ne l'a été. A Yann. Sur lequel il peut se reposer. Pour lequel. Son cœur déraille. Dès qu'il pense à lui. A chaque fois qu'il le voit. Si seulement. Il pouvait partir. Il devrait partir. Mais il repense. A Jérémy. A leurs débuts. Ou tout allait bien. Où il y'a quelques mois encore. Ça n'allait pas trop mal. Les crises de couples existent. Il fait du mieux qu'il peut. Pour l'aider à se tirer des démons. Qui l'ont attiré. A force de patience et d'amour… Oui. Mais il ne se voile plus la face depuis quelques semaines. Il n'a plus de patience. Et son cœur bat moins fort. Beaucoup moins fort. Lorsqu'il est là. Parce que ce n'est pas Yann. Jérémy ne l'a jamais protégé. L'a toujours tout laissé gérer. Et enfin. Un homme. Cet homme. Ce capitaine. Qui le considère. Qui lui offre l'attention nécessaire. Ce vert. Qui étincelle lorsqu'il arrive. Cette flamme. Dont il sait être à l'origine. Cet amour. Contre lequel il se fait force. Pour ne pas craquer.

Il connait. Les sentiments de Yann. Il les a sentis. Son cœur les a sentis. Son corps s'enflamme. Dès qu'il le touche. La main sur la sienne. Les caresses sur son visage. Il sait aussi. Que Yann s'inquiète. Comme Jérémy ne l'a jamais fait. Qu'il voudrait le sortir. De son propre démon. Qui l'oblige à rester avec un homme. Qu'il n'aime plus. Du moins. Plus comme avant. De ce délire. Insouciant. Généreux. Mais tellement faux. Qu'il arrivera à l'aider. A lutter. Contre ce côté noir. Qui l'a envahi. Contre cette drogue. Qui a perforé ses veines. Massacrée son esprit. Dévorée son âme.

Il n'y croit pus. 2 ans. Pour finir comme ça. Jérémy avachit sur le canapé. Et lui… à ressasser. Plus de paroles échangées. Tout juste le bonjour. Lors des bons jours. Il le sait fébrile. L'a déjà inscrit en centre de désintoxication. Auquel il ne s'est jamais rendu. Et lorsqu'il parle, enfin… Ses mots le blessent. Méchants. Violents. Rabaissant. Cruels. Il ne supporte plus. Son cœur saigne. Ce malaise. De plus en plus présent chaque jour. Qui ne lui laisse aucun repos. Il redoute les mots. Ne veut plus rentrer le soir. Mais il s'y force. S'y est encore forcé. Alors qu'il aurait aimé. Resté auprès de lui. Qu'il l'enserre dans ces bras. Se sentir protéger. Encore une fois.

Il sait. Qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Qu'avec Jérémy. C'est fini. Que son aide. Il n'en veut pas. Qu'il se détruit. A cause de lui. Qu'il se perd. Et qu'il se meurt. Près du regard noir et vide. Alors que le vert, lui tend les bras. Qu'il s'est refusé de craquer. Jusqu'à présent. Il en marre. De faire semblant. De sourire. Lorsqu'il a envie de pleurer. De devoir se montrer. Alors qu'il aimerait se terrer. Qu'il s'éloigne. De la réalité. Cette bulle. Qu'il s'est créé. Pour que ce soit plus facile.

Les papillons dans son ventre. Cette douce chaleur qui le réchauffe. Lorsque Yann est là. Ce froid, qui le gèle. Lorsque Jérémy le possède. Alors il a appelé Yann. En silence. Nuit après nuit. Pour se donner le courage de continuer. Pour se dire. Que la simple connerie. Est de ne pas tout arrêter.

Il se retourne. Dans ce lit vide. Il pourrait arrêter Jérémy. Mais il se dit. Cette fois aussi. Que ça ne serait pas juste. Qu'il est simplement paumé. Il n'a jamais ramené de drogue chez eux. Alors… Il voulait juste l'aider. Mais il ne peut plus. Les yeux verts le morcèlent. Il en a marre de lutter. Contre ce qu'il ressent. Contre un bonheur. Qui lui tend les bras. Il lâche tout. Rend les armes. Demain, c'est décidé. Il parlera à Yann. Il sait. Qu'il comprendra. Qu'il ne le jugera pas. Il espère simplement. Qu'il lui laissera. Le bonheur de son sourire. La chaleur de ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Il le voit arriver. Se précipite dans l'habitacle. Souriant. Yann se sent vaciller. Devant cette petite flamme. Qui éclaire l'azur. Comme jamais il ne l'avait encore vu.

Yann : Salut.

Kévin : Salut.

Il reprend la route. S'attendant au silence. Habituel. Mais sa voix. Raisonne à ses oreilles. Doux chant. Qui le possède.

Kévin : Il s'appelle Jérémy Brennot. On s'est rencontré y'a 2 ans et demi. Je suis tombé sous son charme. Tout de suite. On s'est installé ensemble au bout de quelques mois. Je l'ai aimé, Yann. Vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui… J'ai essayé de l'aider. De rester. Pour lui. Pour nous. Mais y'a plus de nous. Depuis quelques temps déjà.

Yann écoute. Sans l'interrompre. Conscient. De ce qui se joue à cet instant. Kévin s'arrête. Pour reprendre son souffle.

Yann : Tu…

Kévin : Je vais le quitter Yann. J'en peux plus. Ça fait un bout de temps. Que je ne suis plus heureux avec lui. Que je me cache. Sous des faux semblants. Il se drogue. Depuis des mois.

Yann bifurque. S »arrête net. Sur un parking. Tourne son regard. Vers le bleu inquiet. Presque terrifié. Pose sa main sur sa joue. Pour le rassurer.

Kévin : Il…

Yann : Est-ce qu'il t'a… frappé ?

Kévin : Non. Du moins. Pas physiquement. Mais les mots… peuvent être plus blessants que les coups.

Yann : Je suis là, Kévin. Je le laisserais plus te faire du mal.

Kévin : Je...

Yann : Dis-moi.

Kévin : …

Le bleu dans le vert. Le vert dans le bleu. La tornade. Electrique. Au-dessus d'eux. Le temps se suspend. Les cœurs s'accélèrent. Les mains tremblent. La peau devient moite. D'excitation. D'appréhension, aussi.

Yann : Je te lâche pas. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Kévin : Si je veux de toi ?

Yann : Je suis dingue. Complètement. Absolument. Raide dingue de toi Kévin Laporte. Et si tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie, je ferais tout. Vraiment tout. Pour te le faire oublier. Pour prendre soin de toi. Pour t'aimer, comme tu dois l'être.

Kévin : Je veux plus lutter Yann. J'en ai marre de lutter. Contre lui. Et surtout… contre toi.

Le monde s'efface. Un instant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Lorsque leurs mains se cherchent. Et se trouvent. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Leurs langues se découvrent. Le paysage tourne. Indéfiniment. Tandis qu'ils se trouvent enfin. Et se nourrissent. De cette passion qui les enflamme. De cet amour. Bien trop fort. Bien trop espérer. Enfin partagé. Cette course. Du bonheur. Contre le malheur. La main de Yann dans la nuque de Kévin. La main de Kévin. Dans les cheveux de Yann. Ils oublient tout. L'heure. L'endroit. Emportés par le balai. Qui se joue entre eux. Le ventre qui papillonne. Les veines qui se dilatent. Et le cœur… qui implose. D'une envie bien trop refreinée. Qui se réalise.

Ils se relâchent. Fronts contre fronts. Yeux fermés. Respiration saccadée. Troublés. Emerveillés.

Yann : C'était…

Kévin : Waouh.

Les paupières se lèvent. L'émeraude dans l'océan. Les mains. Toujours dans la nuque. Toujours dans les cheveux.

Kévin : Reste avec moi.

Yann : Je ne te quitte pas.

Les lèvres dans sa nuque. Il s'enivre de son odeur. Ne réalise pas encore. La chance qu'il a. De se retrouver dans ses bras. Il embrasse son nez. En continuant de se mouvoir. Lentement. Pour ne rien précipiter. Pour que ce moment. Dur le plus longtemps. Leurs doigts croisés. De chaque côté de l'azur. Qui ne le quitte plus. Le souffle irrégulier. Ses jambes autour de sa taille. Pour ne pas le lâcher. Pour l'attirer. Toujours plus profondément en lui. Son bassin qui ondule. Sous ses coups de reins. Ses gémissements. Egaux aux siens. Il se lâche. Se livre. Totalement. Kévin s'est offert à lui. Sans pudeur.

Et il continue. Ce tempo. Qui lui plaît. Lent. Sensuel. Ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Encore une fois.

Leurs corps en sueur. Brillent à la lumière. Continuent de s'imbriquer. Comme une évidence. Sa main lâche celle de Kévin. Qu'il sent se tendre. Comme lui est tendu. Son épieu de chair. Encré profondément en son ventre. Il s'est senti aspiré. Osmose parfaite. Réunion de deux corps. De deux êtres. Qui se sont cherchés. Qui viennent de se trouver. Il dépose sa main. Sur le sexe douloureux. Qui n'attend que ça. Et il boit. Le cri de son prénom. Que Kévin lui offre. Se repaisse. De ce bleu qui se voile. De désir. Emporté par la jouissance. Les draps froissés. Bougent au même rythme qu'eux. Sous leur ébat singulier. Le néon vacille. Lorsqu'il sent. Cette chaleur qui le happe. Dans le creux de ses reins. Dans son ventre. Accélère ses mouvements. Sur le membre chaud. Qui palpite sous ses doigts. Il le voit. Se tendre. La bouche ouverte. La sueur sur son front.

L'émeraude dans le bleu. Ils se libèrent. Le néon éclate. Tous les deux. Symbiose parfaite. Au plus profond de son ventre. Sur leurs deux torses. Dans un cri. D'une litanie. De Kévin. De Yann. De je t'aime. Brûlants. Incandescents.

Leurs bouches se retrouvent. Fébriles. De l'orgasme qui les tenaille encore. Intense. Sincère. Corps collants. De sueur et de sperme. Jambes entremêlées. Doigts croisés. Nez contre nez. Cœurs battants. Qui ne s'apaisent pas. Se consument de la flamme éternelle. D'être à deux. Tous les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Yann : T'es sûr de vouloir monter tout seul ?

Kévin : Je prends juste quelques affaires.

Yann : Pour le reste on s'organisera. Je suis là.

Kévin : Merci. D'être là.

Yann : Pour toi, je serais toujours là

Kévin : je…

Yann : Dis-moi

Kévin : J'en reviens toujours pas. D'avoir attendu tout ce temps.

Yann : C'est pas évident. Mais on est tous les deux, maintenant. Le reste, on s'en fou

Kévin : Je t'aime.

Yann : …

Kévin : Depuis que je suis rentré dans ce bureau.

Yann : Il faut donner le temps au temps

Kévin : J'ai trop attendu. J'y vais.

Yann : Je t'attends.

Il claque la porte. Se dirige vers chez lui. Disparait derrière la porte. Que Yann ne quitte pas du regard. Il va le quitter. Pour lui. Il va venir s'installer. Chez lui. Un rêve. Qui devient réalité. Après 1 mois. A se contenir.

Kévin. La tête dans les nuages. La brume s'est dissipée. Il voit enfin. Ce bonheur qui lui tend les bras. Ce bonheur partagé. Dans l'accord parfait. De cet échange. De leurs deux corps. Il l'a bien ressenti. Cette foudre puissante. Qui s'est emparé de lui. Lorsqu'il a joui. Entre ses bras. Son cœur. Qui ne cesse de cogner. De battre. Pour lui. Yann. Qui lui a proposé. De venir chez lui. Il n'en revient toujours pas. L'ascenseur s'arrête. 3ème étage. Il sort. D'un pas sûr. Fort. Précipité. Pour pouvoir. Retrouver au plus vire. La chaleur de ses bras.

Il entre. Jérémy avachi sur le canapé. Il file dans la chambre. Sort son sac. Dans lequel. Il ne met que le nécessaire. Les fringues. Il pourra s'en racheter. Son plaisir l'englobe. Sa joie le porte. Bientôt. Il sera avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Tous les deux. Brosse à dent. Gel douche. Serviette. Tout est là. Le principal. Il sort de la chambre. Pose le trousseau de clé sur la console d'entrée. Jérémy s'est réveillé. Les pupilles dilatées. Encore une fois. Kévin pose son sac. Il veut faire court. Il a déjà trop attendu. N'a rêvé que de lui. L'a trouvé aujourd'hui. Ne veut plus perdre un instant. L'effervescence de son cœur. S'étend à tout son corps. Excité. Heureux. Comme il ne l'avait plus été.

Jérémy : Tu fais quoi, là ?

Kévin : Je pars, Jérèm'

Jérémy : Tu pars ? Où ça ?

Kévin : Je… Je pars. Définitivement. J'en peux plus de tout ça. J'ai essayé. Vraiment. De t'aider. Mais c'est plus possible.

Jérémy : Alors ça y'est. T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour s'occuper de toi ?

Kévin se blinde. Il n'a plus peur. La joie barre le malheur.

Jérémy : T'as toujours été un incapable de toute façon. Un bon à rien.

Kévin : On se détruit Jérèm'.

Il la voit. La flamme. Qui pétille.

Jérémy : Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Kévin : …

Jérémy : T'as tout foutu en l'air.

Kévin : Non. C'est toi ! Le responsable de tout ça. J'ai encaissé. J'ai jamais relevé. Mais faut que ça s'arrête. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. T'as plongé, tout seul ! J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais t'as jamais fait le moindre effort. Je ne te souhaite aucun mal Jérémy. J'espère que tu arriveras à décrocher. Mais ça sera sans moi. Parce que le mec assez stupide, comme tu dis, je l'aime. Et il m'a offert plus en deux heures, que tu ne m'as donné en deux ans. T'es quelqu'un de bien, Jérèm'. J'espère que tu arriveras à te sortir de ça. Et à trouver quelqu'un.

Un dernier regard. Il reprend son sac. Soulagé. Comme jamais. Tourne le dos. La main sur la poignée. D'une porte qui s'ouvre. Sur la liberté. Mais il se sent tirer vers l'arrière. Lâche le sac. S'effondre au sol. Devant un Jérémy. Dont les yeux ont plus que noircit. Et le premier coup part. Violent. Dans ses côtes. Qu'il sent craquer.

Jérémy hurle. Détaché de toute humanité. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Un autre coup. Au ventre. Puis un troisième.

Jérémy : Je t'interdis de partir ! Tu ne me quitteras pas. Je t'interdis de me quitter! On me quitte pas !

Kévin se protège. De ses bras meurtris. Les larmes roulent. Sous la douleur. Physique. Il n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur lui. Il gémit. Tente de l'arrêter.

Kévin : Jérèm'… fais pas ça…

Mais les coups continuent. Et Kévin crie. Hurle. Attrape la lampe. Qu'il projette. Vers la tête de Jérémy. Mais ses forces l'ont abandonné. Pas assez fort. Il le lui a toujours répété. La lampe éclate. Contre la vitre. Qui se brise.

Jérémy : Espèce de saloppppparrrrrrddddddddd

Il n'a plus la force de lutter. Sous sa tête qui tourne. Sous la douleur. Qui l'assaille. Alors il ferme les yeux. Se raccroche au vert. Et au plaisir. Qu'il a ressenti. Sous ses doigts. A son cœur. Qui bat toujours. Pour Yann. Puis fini par lâcher prise. Baigné dans son sang.

Yann. Qui se précipite. Lorsqu'il entend la vitre éclater. Franchit la porte d'entrée. Kévin lui a dit. 3eme étage. Appartement 35. Il grimpe les marches. Quatre à quatre. Pas d'ascenseur. Trop risqué. Son cœur éclate dans sa poitrine. Serrée. Il les entend. Ces cris. Jérémy. Et ce hurlement… Kévin. La colère le gagne. Il court. A l'impression. Que le temps défile trop lentement. Vois enfin la porte. Se dresser devant lui. Ne fléchit pas. Se jette contre elle. Sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Etouffée. Par la rage. Qui bouillonne dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il le voit. Etendu à terre. Maculé de sang. Son cœur bondit. Ses mains attrapent Jérémy. Qu'elles envoient valser contre le mur. Violemment. Il s'effondre. Inconscient. Sans un bruit. Tandis que lui. S'écroule. A genoux. Prêt de Kévin.

Passe ses doigts. Tremblants. Sur sa joue. Pleine de sang. Les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Se saisit de son portable. Appelle les secours. Sans quitter le corps étendu.

Yann : Kévin ?

Voix chevrotante. De peur. Qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Yann : Kévin ? Ouvre les yeux… Aller… Pour moi.

Kévin : Yann…

Un murmure. Dans lequel il se noie. Les larmes coulent. De ses beaux yeux verts. Qui rencontrent. L'azur voilé. D'un calvaire. Qu'il n'était pas là. Pour arrêter. Un sourire. Etire les lèvres meurtries.

Kévin : Pleure…pas.

Yann : Ca va aller. Les secours arrivent. Ils seront bientôt là. Accroche-toi.

Kévin lutte. Contre le noir. Qui l'entoure. Se cramponne. A sa voix. Noue ses doigts. A ceux tremblants. Qui se crispent. Sur sa main. S'empreint. De cette chaleur. Se nourrit. De ce contact. Pour lequel. Il lutte. Du peu de forces qu'il lui reste.

Yann le regarde. Papillonner des yeux. A une vitesse. Bien trop grande. L'océan. Qui s'égare. Un sanglot. Qu'il ne peut retenir. Franchit ses lèvres. Les larmes. Roulent sur ses joues. S'écrasent. Sur leurs mains jointes. Sur la joue boursouflée.

Kévin : Pleure… Pas… mon Yann… Ça va…

Yann : Arrête avec ça. Ça va pas…

Le bleu. Replonge dans le vert écartelé. S'approprie. La phrase. Qui étaient la sienne…

Kévin : Dis-moi.

Yann : Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Alors me lâche pas.

Il parsème. Ce cou. Contre lequel. Ses lèves s'embrasent. Pour lequel. Son cœur bat. La sirène se fait entendre. Yann se remet à respirer. Ils sont là. Alors ça ira.

Yann : Tu les entends ? Ils sont juste en bas. Tiens encore un peu.

Kévin : J'ai passé… la plus belle journée… depuis des années… Tu m'as réappris… à croire… que c'était possible.

Une pression. Sur sa main. Yann se penche. Un dernier je t'aime. Murmurer. Dans un souffle. Ses lèvres se posent. Sur celles. Endolories. Mais toujours si douces. De celui. Qui l'a hanté. Pendant 1 mois. Qu'il a trouvé. Entre ses bras. Ferme les yeux. A travers ses larmes. Dans ce baiser. Qu'il sait être le dernier. Resserre sa main. Sur ses doigts. Son autre main. Sur sa joue. Lèvres contre lèvres. Nez contre nez. Fronts contre fronts. Déguste sa bouche. Une dernière fois. Puis se recule. Un peu. Les yeux. Toujours clos. Pour se rappeler. Son sourire. Sa chaleur. L'étreinte de ses bras. La douceur de sa voix. S'écroule contre son torse. Ne veut pas se détacher. De ce corps inanimé. Qui ne respire plus. Dont le cœur ne bat plus. Ses doigts. Se sont desserrés. Mais il ne lâche pas. Parce qu'il lui dit. Qu'il serait toujours là. Parce qu'il sait. Que même s'il est parti. Son cœur. Battra toujours pour lui.

**FIN**


End file.
